Reivindicação
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "Era sempre uma droga quando uma lunática aparecia e o reivindicava como seu..."
1. Chapter 1

Notas da autora: Olá pessoas, faz muito tempo huh? Primeiramente, peço desculpas por não atualizar as duas longas, estou tentando trabalhar nisso, segundo, que essa fanfic é dedicada totalmente à Ana Querida do Meu Coração Haika (babação de ovo total), um pouco sem pé nem cabeça, mas espero que gostem.

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana pertence à Anamatéia Haika.

# Kai x Ana.

# Pode conter palavreado vulgar.

# Possível Ooc. *chora*

Boa leitura.

...

...

I

\- Não... Quer... Entrar... Mas que droga!

A ruiva tentava a todo custo entrar no short, entre puxões, reboladas e pulinhos. De fato ele havia até entrado, mas não dava sinais de querer fechar a não ser que a garota quebrasse seus quadris. Ana bufou, não servia mais.

\- Eu gostava desse... – suspirou derrotada.

\- Gostava do quê?

A voz grave surgiu sem aviso da porta, agora totalmente aberta, do quarto. O bicolor estava recostado com os braços cruzados e a cabeça apoiada na lateral.

\- O short não quer mais caber. – choramingou.

O bicolor inclinou a cabeça preguiçosamente para trás, não realmente comovido pelo drama da ruiva.

\- Porque não estou surpreso? – Hiwatari comentou abnegativo.

Com passos lentos se aproximou da garota a abraçando por trás com certa moleza e depositando um beijo quase inexistente em sua nuca. Os braços desceram devagar até a cintura, apertando a pele.

\- Você está gorda. – o bicolor soltou sem mais.

\- Você prefere as magérrimas? Eu te compro um manequim pra você foder se quiser.

Em resposta o bicolor mordeu com certa força o pescoço pálido da garota, deixando escapar de seus lábios uma exclamação afogada em completa estupefação e certa surpresa.

\- Se apresse, já estamos atrasados. – o bicolor se afastou como se nada, ignorando a expressão de total indignação da ruiva.

II

Havia passado cerca de uma hora e meia. Ana estava basicamente jogada no chão, ofegante. Sua beyblade estava parada em algum lugar da cuia, próxima a ela, Dranzer girava despreocupada dando pequenos rodopios em seu próprio eixo, onde pequenos arranhões marcavam a curta trajetória que havia necessitado para desviar da adversária.

\- Vamos... Não se passou nem duas horas. – o bicolor apenas alfinetou confirmando o horário no aparelho celular. – Desse jeito Nômade vai virar tapete na próxima partida.

\- Você está louco. Que espécie de ser humano mantém uma beyblade girando por mais de uma hora? – a ruiva inclinou ainda mais o corpo para trás, recuperando o fôlego.

\- É você quem não tem resistência alguma. Vá fazer algum exercício. – guardou o celular com o cenho levemente franzido e encarou Ana.

\- Já basta eu ter que rodar o mundo e fugir daqueles lunáticos sabotadores de campeonatos.

\- Eu me preocupo mais com a quantidade de cerveja e salgadinhos na geladeira do que com eles, ainda dou um fim na sua carteira. – o bicolor bufou claramente irritado com a falta de progresso da garota.

Ana rapidamente endireitou o corpo e encarou Kai, sua expressão viajou desde o assombro, o medo, até o pânico.

\- Ah não, nem pense nisso, não ouse! Se você tocar nas minhas cervejas eu arranco seu braço! Está me ouvindo Kai?!

O bicolor apenas a ignorou olimpicamente indo até a máquina de refresco tirando duas latas em seguida. Em algum momento os impropérios da garota pareceram perder sentido e ele apenas jogou a bebida em direção a ela de modo que ela facilmente pôde agarrar.

\- Energético? – ela encarou a embalagem sem entender.

\- Você prefere outra coisa? – o russo abriu a lata sem real inclinação a comprar outra.

\- Cerveja.

\- Talvez eu deva dar um fim também às garrafas de licor. – comentou como quem não quer nada, mas que estava disposto a cumprir a palavra.

\- Ogro! Demônio! Troglodita!

III

\- Ah, eu esqueci meu mp3. – a ruiva se deu conta vasculhando a mochila.

Ana franziu o cenho soltando um suspiro preguiçoso. Os dois estavam já a alguns metros longe da sede da ALB Sul-coreana.

\- Te espero aqui. – o russo pôs as mãos nos bolsos se recostando em uma das paredes de um prédio.

\- Vai na frente, você disse que tinha algo pra resolver, não foi?

\- Vai ser rápido.

Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes.

\- Já volto então.

A ruiva saiu quase correndo, Kai a acompanhou com o olhar até que a perdesse de vista em uma esquina. O russo pegou o celular, revisando novamente a tela do aparelho. Procurou as mensagens e ali estava: Um SMS de um número que o bicolor não conhecia.

"Preciso falar com você, a sós."

Respondeu do modo mais apropriado possível, confiante de que era cedo demais para uma emboscada.

Ele caminhou por algumas ruas e quando encontrou o que procurava, retornou ao mesmo lugar, esperando por alguns minutos quem quer que fosse que precisasse falar com ele, até que ela apareceu.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas. "Uma garota?".

\- Faz muito tempo, Kai.

O russo sabia quem ela era, já a havia visto mais de uma vez durante o último campeonato, embora quase sempre afastada da multidão.

\- Então?

Ela olhou para os lados e pareceu se decidir.

\- Por aqui. – ela tomou a liberdade de tomá-lo pela manga da camisa do rapaz levando-os até um beco largo, mas o suficiente afastado da multidão.

\- E? – o russo perguntou impaciente ao ver a garota apenas esfregando as mãos.

\- É verdade? Que você e a Ana... Estão juntos?

\- E isso é da sua conta por? – começou a não gostar do rumo da conversa.

Ela riu nervosamente, talvez um pouco indignada. "Então era verdade.".

\- Mas vocês não têm nada a ver. Digo, quem se apaixonaria por uma retardada como a Ana? – ela encarou o rapaz com um olhar carregado de ressentimento.

Hiwatari levantou uma sobrancelha realmente não entendendo de onde vinha tudo aquilo.

\- Eu não decido por quem me apaixono, aliás, o que você tem a ver com isso?

\- É como dizem, "o amor é cego". – riu ironicamente. – O que você viu nela? Ela é tão estúpida, não é bonita ou popular, ela nem é boa no beyblade! Você precisa de alguém que cuide de você, que te ame de verdade.

\- Como quem? – os olhos vermelhos pareceram relampejar, sua paciência estava se esgotando.

\- Como... Como eu.

Kai apenas a encarou tentando processar a informação.

\- Eu te amo, Kai. Eu sempre te amei. Nós temos tanto em comum, gostamos dos mesmos lugares, compartilhamos das mesmas ambições, nós nos entregamos de corpo e alma àquilo que sabemos fazer bem. Não vê, é o nosso destino!

O bicolor suspirou e massageou a ponte do nariz tentando recuperar a calma.

\- Escuta garota, eu não sei qual o seu problem-

Dali em diante Kai foi pego totalmente com a guarda baixa. Ele demorou alguns segundos para perceber que aquela garota aparentemente inocente lhe havia roubado um beijo. Não bastasse aquela afronta, alguém havia parado na entrada do beco. Não menos que a própria Haika, com uma cara nítida de susto.

Por alguma – estúpida – razão, a garota sequer parecia alterada pela ruiva ter aparecido, mais do que isso ela parecia expectante das "consequências" que uma _traição_ poderia levar. Ela só não contava com o empurrão nem um pouco sutil do bicolor que quase a faz escorregar na neve.

Ana não podia negar que a cena havia a alterado de tal modo que sentia intenções homicidas, no melhor dos casos.

\- Qual o seu problema garota, você quer levar uns murros ou você tá pronta pra morrer? – largou a mochila disposta a cumprir com a palavra.

\- Ana. – o bicolor se aproximou.

O sorriso da garota se expandiu um pouco, o espetáculo ia começar.

A ruiva o olhou com fúria, os punhos cerrados. Ela puxou a camisa do bicolor sem cuidado, beijando-o violentamente. Hiwatari prontamente correspondeu, aumentando propositalmente a ira da garota de quem ele sequer sabia o nome e não tinha a mínima vontade de saber.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, mas nada saiu, como se houvessem lhe atirado um balde de água fria. Kai olhou em sua direção enquanto rompia o beijo e Ana parecia reticente, mas se separou de todo modo.

\- Ok, vamos pra casa. – Haika pegou sua mochila do chão (a essa altura um pouco encharcada pela neve). – Já faz uma semana que não tranzamos, preciso me acalmar.

Kai reprimiu o riso, mas a acompanhou sem se importar com a rudeza com que a ruiva havia entrelaçado ambas as mãos.

Omake

Os dois haviam chegado ao apartamento entre beijos, carícias e ofegos. A vontade da garota de cometer um crime havia minguado um pouco, e ela sabia que o imbecil do Hiwatari jamais iria deixar de ser assediado por motivos óbvios, mas era sempre uma droga quando uma lunática se aproximava e o reclamava como seu.

\- Então era isso que você tinha que r-resolver? – perguntou entre suspiros enquanto o bicolor se concentrava em seu ombro.

\- Não necessariamente. – riu ante a óbvia mostra de ciúmes.

Eles acabaram em alguma parte do tapete da sala, o russo apenas encarou os olhos da garota abaixo de si. Ele retirou algo do bolso sem romper contato visual.

O coração da ruiva bateu um pouco mais rápido, era meio óbvio o que aconteceria, e ela não podia evitar xingar meio mundo por saber que sua cara no momento era todo um poema.

\- Achei que não precisássemos disso. – disse baixo, tentando reprimir a voragem de sentimentos que a havia invadido sem aviso.

\- É só um repelente, é mais tangível do que a sua a palpável ideia de me trancar em um porão. – riu debochado, depositando um beijo no canto dos lábios.

\- Idiota. – disse baixando o abraçando com todas as suas forças de modo que ele não pudesse ver o seu rosto completamente vermelho.

Sim, aquele anel podia representar apenas um capricho, eles não precisavam daquilo para mostrar que ficariam juntos a vida inteira, mas ela pôde amar aquele russo idiota mais um pouquinho apenas por ele tê-la reivindicado como sua de todos os modos que conseguiu.

Remate.

...

...

NDA: Desculpem os erros...

*sai de fininho*


	2. Chapter 2

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Kai x Ana

# Tributo ao capítulo 99 de _**Beyblade: O Retorno**_ por _Anamateia Haika_. (Recomendo a leitura da mesma.).

# Hurt/Confort (é melodrama mesmo ¬¬)

# Fluffy (muito açúcar, Jesus...).

...

...

IV

Os dois estavam em algum lugar do piso do apartamento, largados e um pouco fudidos. Ana olhava para algum lugar do teto, enquanto Kai se perdia em uma tempestade de pensamentos. Tudo havia acabado, mas nenhum deles conseguia se sentir feliz.

De alguma forma os dois haviam escapado da multidão que comemorava a vitória, por alguma razão eles sentiram que não faziam parte daquele círculo e numa muda e mútua decisão esfumaram-se feito uma névoa onde sequer Carter pareceu notar a ausência do casal.

Kai se levantou e andou pelo apartamento a passos lentos. A ruiva ouviu os passos se afastando, mas continuou olhando para o teto como se o mundo inteiro houvesse perdido o sentido. Sua cabeça estava fria e seu coração havia parado de bater com tanta intensidade, mas ela ainda tinha vontade de gritar e chorar e... Cometer um crime. Roubar um banco, talvez. Só para não enlouquecer.

Quando Hiwatari retornou e sentou do seu lado ela se permitiu desviar o olhar da cobertura. O bicolor levou os dedos cravejados de carinho ao rosto da ruiva que fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação dos dedos enregelados do outro afastando os fios. Kai não pôde deixar de observá-la com os olhos cheios de tristeza e preocupação. O polegar traçou cada machucado com cuidado relembrando a cena que lhe atormentava uma e outra vez.

\- Ana. Consegue se levantar?

\- Acho que sim.

V

Os dois andaram em silêncio até o banheiro. Ana observava os corredores como se não conhecesse o lugar enquanto acariciava os dedos enlaçados aos seus, recordando o calor quase fantasmal de seu toque.

A banheira estava fumegante e o cheiro doce impregnava as quatro paredes. Kai retirou as roupas tão rápido quanto o seu corpo cansado lhe permitiu, e ele estava pronto para provar a água quando notou que a ruiva não havia se movido nem um centímetro.

O bicolor se voltou para ela e tomou seu rosto com ambas as mãos notando o medo nos olhos fugazes da garota, os lábios crispados em uma linha.

Ele beijou com ternura sua testa e atraiu um pouco mais o corpo dela ao seu. Os dedos desceram à borda da camiseta, deslizando o tecido para cima enquanto o retirava com cuidado. Desfez-se do cinto, abrindo o botão do short, descendo a cremalheira, fazendo a prenda deslizar por si só entre as largas e maltratadas pernas. Os dedos subiram pela linha da coluna procurando a abotoadura do sutiã, uma vez solto, puxou as alças finas pelos braços inertes e machucados. Beijou-lhe a curva do maxilar lhe atraindo para a banheira.

Quando entraram, ambos emitiram um protesto dolorido, sentindo o ardor da água contra as feridas abertas.

Kai esticou um dos braços para pegar o sabonete líquido, mas desistiu na metade do caminho, optando pela barra. Começou a deslizá-lo por toda a extensão de seus braços com cuidado, subindo para o pescoço e descendo devagar.

\- Eu não sou um bebê. – ela limitou-se a apenas dizer enquanto ele sutilmente retornava aos seus ombros fazendo uma leve massagem.

\- Não parece. – respondeu despreocupado.

Ela se virou finalmente o encarando com falsa irritação.

Untou o sabonete nas mãos enquanto endireitava o corpo de modo que ficassem de frente. Levou as mãos às bochechas do outro e esfregou, produzindo uma espuma azulada à medida que retirava a tinta.

Ana não pôde evitar rir divertida e cheia de ternura ao ver o rosto manchado do outro. Kai, por outro lado, não pareceu muito rido, raspando o canto da unha pela curvatura de suas costas fazendo o corpo da garota empinar pelo repentino arrepio. O bicolor sorriu vitorioso enquanto ela inflava as bochechas.

Ana suspirou ainda cansada e juntou as testas. Kai enlaçou os dedos em sua cintura traçando movimentos circulares em sua pele.

\- Vou cuidar de você também. – esticou o braço até alcançar a esponja.

Kai não pareceu incomodado, ele sequer contestou, parecia necessitado da garota mais do que nunca, isso fez o coração de Ana aquecer mais um pouquinho.

Isso até a primeira esfregada que fez Kai grunhir e apertar os dedos contra a pele da ruiva.

\- Oh meu deus! Desculpa. Te machuquei? – a ruiva perguntou quase em pânico.

\- Minhas costas não estão necessariamente em bom estado. – o bicolor explicou com dificuldade por conta do ardor.

\- Deixa eu ver. – se inclinou para frente.

Devido às posições a ruiva o segurou pelos ombros, mas não percebeu os seios se pressionarem com insistência uma região um pouco... Incômoda.

\- Ana... – o bicolor chamou um pouco arreliado.

Quando Haika percebeu que lhe tocava a bochecha quase saltou para trás e seu rosto ficara quase tão vermelho quando o tom de seu cabelo.

\- V-vire-se.

Kai não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos.

A ruiva reprimiu a respiração por um segundo. A pele pálida do bicolor mostrava mais marcas do que ela recordava, havia uma quantidade quase absurda de arranhões e cortes. Comprimiu os lábios traçando com cuidado as costas machucadas, lavando a pele maltratada e tentando acalmar seu coração cada vez que o bicolor reagia ao tocar em uma zona delicada. Apesar de ter ficado assombrada com a situação, ainda evitava olhar o pescoço, sabia que não suportaria se encarasse a região que provável estaria roxa tamanha havia sido a violência.

\- No que você está pensando? – o bicolor começou com calma.

Ana ponderou por alguns instantes.

\- Que se você quiser tranzar, eu tô muito cansada pra isso. – sorriu.

Kai se virou com o cenho um pouco franzido e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos com vontade sem pensar duas vezes, arrancando um sorriso divertido da garota.

\- Vamos dormir antes que cozinhemos aqui.

VI

A magia pareceu morrer no instante em que ingressaram ao quarto. A ida não parecia muito diferente da chegada. Medianamente se vestiram e ambos sentaram na borda da cama, um de cada lado, de costas ao outro.

Ana olhou para algum canto escuro, viajando com o olhar pelas silhuetas dos móveis, foi dali que ela viu: As instalações quebradas, os escombros, Kai e... Voltaire. Ela viu a cena com riqueza de detalhes, os braços se fechando com violência e o barulho engasgado que a garganta de Kai produzia ao tentar respirar, a expressão à borda do desmaio e o grito mais ensurdecedor que ela jamais havia ouvido: "Atira!".

Haika começou a tremer e respirar estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil, a imagem estava tão nítida que tudo o que ela queria ela fugir.

Fugir. Gritar. Chorar. Cometer um crime. Às vezes parecia que isso era tudo o que ela conseguia fazer.

Ela se arrastou pelas cobertas até suas costas baterem nas de Kai que pareceu enfim reagir.

Ele tocou numa das mãos geladas e trêmulas da ruiva e a apertou tentando trazê-la de volta. Virou-se sutil e a abraçou.

\- Ana.

Ela não pareceu responder, continuava olhando um ponto fixo entre o guarda roupa e a parede.

\- Ana. Eu estou aqui. – apertou um pouco mais o corpo trêmulo da garota. – Por favor, Ana... – a voz do russo falhou por um miserável segundo.

Ana piscou algumas vezes, como se recém-saída de um de seus surtos – por que fundamentalmente não era. Ela olhou para um dos lados tentando ver a expressão do russo, mas ele escondia o rosto em suas costas.

\- Kai... – ela sentiu o aperto em resposta.

Riu amargamente. Ela continuava fugindo e fugindo e ali estava Kai, tentando trazer ela de volta. Ele sempre estava lá, _maldito fosse._ Voltou a olhar para frente, aquela imagem ainda estava lá, impregnada nas paredes e tatuada em seu globo ocular.

\- Eu não fiz nada... Nada... – as lágrimas correram pesadas sobre seu rosto, e salgadas e inflamáveis. – Eu só fiquei olhando e... – soluçou.

\- Do que você está falando? Sou eu quem... – ele a virou bruscamente, estava à beira de um colapso e o controle estava fugindo de seus dedos.

Kai engoliu em seco ao ver novamente a silhueta dos machucados e arranhões e hematomas. Estava escuro, mas ele via claramente o roxo abaixo do olho esquerdo, o inchaço da bochecha, o lábio partido.

\- Me desculpa, eu estava lá e... Eu estava lá e não fiz nada. Ele quase matou você...! E se ele estivesse armado? E se Carter tivesse te atingido? E se...! " _E se eu tivesse te perdido?"_

\- Ana, pelo amor de deus, olha pra mim. – segurou o rosto da garota com cuidado, suas mãos tremiam sem controle. – Você tem noção do que eu senti vendo ele te bater daquele jeito e eu não consegui fazer nada? Ele poderia facilmente ter te matado e por um segundo eu... Eu... – mordeu os lábios com força, os ombros tremiam. – Olha pra você... Olha o que ele fez com você. Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida. " _E se eu tivesse te perdido_?"

Ana abriu mais os olhos, sentindo o pânico desaparecer por um segundo, um eterno segundo onde tudo o que ela viu foi o medo, o medo quase sólido de Kai, e o seu próprio medo.

"E se eu tivesse te perdido?".

E ela chorou, chorou como um bebê, despejando toda a angústia que ela havia sentido desde que saíra das instalações, desde que Kai havia escapado da morte pela enésima vez, desde que ela soube que aquilo havia deixado de ser apenas um namoro banal, naquele momento Ana soube que jamais poderia se desprender daqueles braços e jamais poderia deixar de ouvir aquela voz.

Para Kai era o mesmo, em algum momento Ana não parava de invadir seus pensamentos e as memórias voltavam uma e outra vez, ao mesmo ponto em que a sua vida era dela. Sempre havia sido.

E eles desejaram por um momento que aquele quarto fosse a fortaleza do qual eles jamais precisassem sair, e que jamais precisassem se desatar daquele abraço.

Extra

\- Tá doendo Kai, dá pra ser mais gentil?

Ana choramingou pela enésima vez enquanto Kai terminava de cobrir o último ferimento. Seu rosto estava quase que completamente coberto de curativos.

\- Não sou eu, é o remédio que está fazendo efeito. – limpou com suavidade um pequeno arranhão na testa. – Pronto.

Ana sorriu plenamente feliz e Kai levantou a sobrancelha sem entender. Ela depositou um curto beijo em seus lábios e continuou sorrindo. Arrumou-lhe as bandagens um pouco frouxas do pescoço do bicolor. O medo de alguma forma havia se esfumado e ela só conseguiu sorrir por... Bem, por estar viva... E por estar ao lado de Kai.

\- Eu amo você. – sorriu sinceramente.

Hiwatari havia ficado um pouco surpreso, jamais ouvira dos lábios da ruiva semelhante frase e sendo franco ele não precisava, bastava com ela estar do lado dele, mas eles se sentiu feliz por ouvir daqueles lábios que para Ana não haveria ninguém mais que receberia seus abraços, seus beijos e sua voz cheios de carinho. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça com ternura.

\- Também te amo.

...

...

Remate.

...

Notas: Aí está meu tributo. Era ara eu terminar ontem, mas graças a uma certa pessoa que ficou de ameaçinhas e me deixou desesperada com medo de mandar essa fic por água abaixo, eu precisei de um tempinho pra me recuperar...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Notas da autora: Esse capítulo iria ser postado originalmente como o capítulo 2, mas por alguma razão eu acabei deixando a ideia em segundo plano.

# Agradecimentos especiais à Anamateia (que me permitiu o uso dos Ocs), Xia M, Natacha S., W-chan e J.S. (quem me deram a maior força) e também à minha querida insônia.

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence; a fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana Haika e Carter pertencem única e exclusivamente à Anamateia.

# Ana x Kai.

# Hurt/Confort.

# Fluffy.

# Menções das cenas do capítulo 95 de **Beyblade – O Retorno**.

# Kai centred.

Boa leitura.

…

…

VII

Ele viu a multidão passar, como se ainda estivesse no distrito, ele via as pessoas passarem, tocando suas vestes, esbarrando e roçando e ele não conseguia sair do lugar. Olhou para baixo e não viu seus pés e não viu o chão. Olhou para cima e não viu o céu, que dirá a cor que teria àquela altura.

E tudo parecia tão certo.

Tão certo que quando tudo desapareceu, ele apenas respirou.

Ele a viu ali, sabia que ela estava lá, sempre esteve. Não recordava corretamente de seu rosto, a única lembrança viva em sua memória eram os cabelos platinados. Sua imagem tremulava como se uma brisa passasse por um pedaço de papel, se contorcia e desaparecia. E uma parte dele ia junto. Assim como a peça de acortinado ao seu lado, os olhos verdes e profundos, cheios de ressentimento e tristeza. Como o luto que havia experimentado um milhão de anos atrás, com a chama da vida extinguida com seis balas.

Aquele homem também havia começado a surgir, como uma luz quentinha e gentil. Mas ele permanecia. Como se o concreto o colasse em sua frente. O rosto afável e sorridente. Era um sentimento quente que apertava seu coração aos poucos, prendia sua respiração e ele não podia afastar seus olhos dele, temendo desaparecer. Não podia desaparecer. Ele não podia. Pelo menos não ele.

VIII

Quando ele a apertou, encrustando as unhas em sua pele, Ana se sentiu um pouco incomodada, principalmente por ser cinco e meia da madrugada. Quando a respiração se tornou forçosa, ela se alarmou, mas quando as lágrimas começaram a correr e o rosto se contorceu, desesperado, Ana estava beirando o pânico.

\- Mas que porra...?

De alguma maneira ela conseguiu se desprender de seu agarre, mas sentir a ponta dos dedos gelados a preocupou em certo grau.

\- Kai. – ela afastou os fios da testa quente e suada. _Droga, ele tá com febre. –_ Hey.

Ela se ergueu sobre ele, tocando-lhe a face trêmula e pálida do jovem e juntou os lábios no que apenas poderia ser chamado beijo, cortando um pouco a fonte de oxigênio do rapaz. O corpo convulsionou antes de o bicolor abrir os olhos lentamente. Ana se separou e esperou ele se acalmar.

\- Ana... O que...?

\- Você 'tava tendo um pesadelo. – enxugou as lágrimas gentilmente.

Kai demorou um pouco para entender que aquelas lágrimas eram suas, apesar de aquilo não ser particularmente anormal. _Fala sério._

A ruiva não se surpreendeu, durante o tempo que passaram juntos ela havia percebido que o bicolor era tão frágil como qualquer um e com motivos. Às vezes ela se surpreendia em como ele conseguia camuflar todos aqueles demônios em sua fortaleza, diferente dele ela não era tão indestrutível, mas ela se sentia feliz por ser a única quem conhecia essa faceta dele, por ele deixar-se saber apenas por ser ela.

\- Vou pegar algo pra 'tu tomar.

Ela se afastou um pouco, mas Kai a trouxe de volta com certa exasperação.

\- Não precisa.

Ele deslizou os dedos pelo antebraço da garota, roçando as marcas que havia deixado.

\- Te machuquei. – roçou os lábios na região afetada.

\- 'Tá tudo bem. – beijou-lhe a bochecha na linha de uma lágrima invisível. – 'Tá tudo bem. – repetiu.

Ele apenas acenou, comprimindo o corpo da garota um pouco mais, apenas um pouco mais.

IX

Kai planejava apenas caminhar pela cidade enquanto Ana passava o dia na tenda de peças do velho Yeung, a quem deixara a parte "didática" do beyblade por conta de seu neto e velho amigo, mas qual havia sido a surpresa do jovem ao perceber onde seus passos o haviam guiado.

Ele adentrou ao cemitério com certa lentidão, os passos afundavam vagarosos na neve e o ar pareceu por eternos instantes ficar mais denso à medida que ele contava os passos restantes até chegar _àquela_ sepultura.

Ele se agachou afastando o acúmulo de neve que o impedia de ver o nome de sua progenitora.

 _Lilian Hiwatari._

Ele encarou o túmulo por alguns segundos até se voltar ao sepulcro ao lado. Baixou a cabeça tentando não pensar muito sobre a última perda.

\- É raro te ver por aqui.

A voz grave e estoica se fez notar sem que o bicolor percebesse sequer a sua aproximação. Para Kai não fez falta se virar para saber que era Carter. O homem se abaixou retirando o montinho de neve deixando à vista o nome do pai, depositando os crisântemos brancos em seguida.

O bicolor não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, havia algum tempo que ele reconhecia o homem como seu pai, mas custava agir como seu filho, ele simplesmente não sabia como deveria se comportar, não depois de tantos anos sem aquele tipo de contato.

\- Sente a falta deles?

Kai abriu a boca, pronto para soltar a resposta fabricada de sempre, mas ponderou.

"- _Você tem a péssima mania de se fechar ainda mais, quando algo ruim acontece._ "

\- Um pouco. É meio estranho.

\- O que quer dizer? – Carter estava mais curioso com o fato de Kai não tê-lo cortado com alguma resposta seca ou o seu abençoado "Hn".

\- Falo do Sr. Dickinson. Ele sempre agiu como um avô. Acho que mesmo se não soubesse eu o teria considerado como tal. – se encolheu ligeiramente, escondendo o rosto entre os braços aparentemente cansado.

O homem se abaixou e lhe afagou os cabelos como consolo, ao que Kai não pareceu incomodado.

\- Também sinto a falta deles. Mas eu quero que você saiba que também estou aqui.

Kai pareceu respirar fundo e apenas fez um leve sinal com a cabeça. Aquilo bastou para Carter que já estava feliz por ter compartilhado aquele breve momento com o filho.

Omake

Kai chegou ao apartamento quase se arrastando, como se acabasse voltado de uma maratona. Ele se apoiou na porta deslizando sobre ela até alcançar o chão. Ouviu os passos se aproximando, estranhando a ruiva ter chegado antes, quando normalmente voltava depois do meio dia.

As mãos quentes da ruiva tocaram sutis suas bochechas quentes, levemente avermelhadas.

\- Eu disse pra tu não sair, ainda está nevando. – Haika separou a franja farta da testa suada se deparando com a expressão abatida do bicolor.

Ana não precisava perguntar, ela sabia onde Kai havia ido, mas ela sinceramente gostaria que ele evitasse ir lá.

\- Já volto.

Ela caminhou com pressa até a cozinha onde o bicolor distinguiu o barulho de cartelas de remédio e o cheiro de café expresso. Ana se situou à frente levando o comprimido diretamente à boca e lhe passando o copo de plástico.

\- Tu não comeu nada. – se preocupou ao ver Kai apenas bebericar o café.

\- Eu estou bem. Eu só... – respirou profundamente, o exalar saiu lento fazendo tremer os ombros. – Só quero que você fique aqui, comigo.

Ana não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouquinho, não raro ela se deparava com aquela faceta que beirava o infantil, e se o que lhe impetrava era dar uma de mãe, que mais poderia fazer?

Ela se posicionou em suas pernas, onde um pouco incômoda pela posição conseguiu o abraçar de um modo meio torto, sentindo o calor febril do outro. Kai retribuiu o abraço com mais necessidade do que gostaria de demonstrar, mas sabia que estava tudo bem desde que fosse a ruiva, Ana era tudo o que ele precisava.

\- Bebezão. – brincou.

\- Cale-se.

...

...

Remate.

...

Notas finais: a ideia se desviou um pouco, eu não havia planejado o fluffy, mas ele simplesmente se intrometeu. Vou logo me desculpando com a Ana por ter dito que terminaria rápido, mas coisas aconteceram e agora que terminei tudo que eu quero é dormir, ou entrar em coma, dá no mesmo.

Não pretendo alargar essa fanfic, eu originalmente planejava uma one-shot, no máximo two-shot, mas algumas pessoas pareceram querer uma continuação e eu ainda tinha ideias, que agora estão meio escassas.

Aos que acompanharam, meus eternos agradecimentos.

Bey-jos e até.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas da autora: Eu estava aqui pensando com meus botões e... O Kai foi perseguido por tantos ruivos (tanto no original quanto no Retorno), que ele acabou namorando uma *apanha*.

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence e essa fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana x Kai.

# Fluffy (e.e)

# Segue a linha do capítulo 3.

# Jin me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

X

\- Pode ser amanhã pela tarde? – Ana perguntou para o outro lado da linha. – Então está combinado. Boa noite 'pra tu também.

A ruiva desligou o aparelho celular com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela havia escrito a lista e ido ao supermercado – e nenhuma catástrofe havia acontecido. Estava tudo preparado e ela quase saltitou enquanto chegava à cozinha.

Viu Kai ao lado do balcão e o sorriso diminuiu, morrendo aos poucos na medida em que contava mentalmente os frascos e cartelas e a dificuldade do bicolor em engolir as cápsulas, comprimindo os ombros e tencionando ligeiramente a musculatura.

Tudo consequência dos últimos _atentados_. Kai de alguma forma conseguiu sair vivo de uma brutal sessão de espancamento, tiros, envenenamento e um longo coma – não necessariamente nessa ordem ou tudo de uma vez, mas a admirava o fato de ainda assim ele ter escapado com vida. - Para não falar das sequelas. E mesmo sabendo que os remédios eram fundamentais, Ana sempre se preocupava em um dia em particular, especificamente se referindo à cápsula azul, que basicamente o deixava em K.O o dia inteiro.

Haika o abraçou pelas costas, recostando a testa em seu ombro sem depositar realmente algum peso ali. Aspirou suavemente o cheiro da pele descoberta, um aroma agridoce misturado ao odor dos remédios e pomadas. O abraçou um pouco mais forte sentindo o calor ainda febril do outro.

O bicolor deslizou os dedos pelo antebraço da ruiva, entrelaçando os dedos em seguida e interrompendo momentaneamente a medicação. A ruiva roçou sutil a pele contrária como um gatinho carecido de atenção, fazendo o bicolor rir internamente. Ana podia ser rude, agressiva e às vezes sem tato, mas por trás de todo aquele porte revoltado havia uma garota dócil, corajosa e preocupada pelos seus, algo tão humano que muitas vezes Kai se pegava descolocado ao se sentir alvo de tanto zelo.

Ele engoliu o último comprimido junto com o grunhido dolente que a cápsula provocava ao deslizar pela garganta inflamada. Virou-se ainda entre os braços da garota depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça enquanto a abraçava. Ana sorriu um pouco, não realmente aliviada, mas entendendo completamente as entrelinhas: "Não se preocupe.".

XI

Ana acordou ouvindo um barulho que a princípio não conseguiu identificar. Tateou do seu lado e Kai não estava. Levantou um pouco ainda sob o lentor do sono, o despertador marcava 02h58min. Ouviu de novo, dessa vez distinguindo perfeitamente o som de tosse. Levantou-se e caminhou quase correndo até o banheiro.

A ruiva prendeu a respiração por um segundo, Kai estava meio sentado, o braço a duras penas mantinha sua posição, agarrado à borda da pia. Nela, cápsulas e pílulas se espalhavam em uma mistura de saliva e sangue. Ela abriu a torneira fazendo a mescla descer ralo abaixo para em seguida umedecer uma toalha. Kai suspirou quase imediatamente sentindo o frescor do pano úmido contra sua pele quente e suada. A ruiva se sentiu irrequieta ao notar a respiração forçosa e acelerada, além do olhar perdido do bicolor, provável que ainda sob o letargo e o cansaço.

Quando por fim o bicolor pareceu se acalmar, Ana o ajudou a levantar e o devolver à cama. Kai estava esgotado demais para opor resistência ou falar algo ao respeito. Ele deitou na cama e levou a garota consigo, a ruiva se sustentou com os cotovelos para não depositar todo o seu peso na figura frágil que o corpo agora débil do Hiwatari mostrava.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu ia tomar outro comprimido, mas... – a voz falhou e Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

O bicolor soltou um longo suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos, cansado. Ana não sabia bem o que fazer, o olhar viajou em algum ponto entre o ombro descoberto e o roxo ainda no pescoço, ela sabia que seria desconfortável para ele tomar algo, mesmo que água e precisava de alguma coisa para baixar aquela febre. Ele também se recusava a ir ao hospital... Não poderia deixar o bicolor melhorar por conta própria, não quando ela estava ali.

Ela beijou sutilmente a clavícula se inclinando para trás enquanto o bicolor desfazia o agarre da camisa. Ana rumou para a cozinha e voltou com uma bacia pequena e um lenço fofo mergulhado nele.

\- "Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos.".

Espremeu a toalha e a depositou sobre a testa do bicolor que não se moveu, mas imediatamente relaxou a expressão, suspirando baixinho. O observou por alguns minutos até a respiração do outro se acalmar. " _Acho que agora posso relaxar._ "

XII

Quando o loiro chegou e adentrou a cozinha, ele realmente se surpreendeu com a quantidade de sacolas e legumes e panelas e... Coisas que ele duvidava da existência. Ana ainda retirava coisas da geladeira e espalhava pela mesa da cozinha.

\- Ah, Jin, e aí? – a ruiva exclamou animadíssima pela chegada do amigo, a voz um pouco abafada.

\- Boa tarde. – sorriu simpático fazendo outra breve revista.

Na pia havia apenas xícaras sujas de café. Nada mais. Provavelmente era a única coisa que os dois haviam tomado durante basicamente todo o dia. Quando ele finalmente visualizou a ruiva em meio àquela bagunça, a garota tinha um sanduiche na boca enquanto trazia algumas fatias de carne.

\- Como ele está? - Ele depositou a sacola com a torta acima da geladeira.

\- Ele só bebeu café, nem almoçou. Eu comprei yakisoba, mas ele nem pegou a colher. Ele deve estar dormindo agora, por causa daquela coisa que ele toma. – dizia calma, embora lavasse os legumes com certa ansiedade.

\- Entendo. Mas fico um pouco surpreso, ele adora aquela coisa...

\- Tudo pronto? – ela empurrou basicamente metade do pão na boca e engoliu, ajustando o avental.

\- Ok, vamos começar cortando os legumes.

Ana pegou uma faca e uma cenoura, Jin havia ficado com a panela de pressão para adiantar. A ruiva ajustou a direção da faca várias vezes, incerta de como prosseguir.

O loiro havia terminado de pôr a água quando se voltou para a garota e se deparou com pedaços uniformes da cenoura espalhados pela mesa. " _Sério?_ "

\- Ana... Era para cortar tudo do mesmo tamanho...

Ela olhou para Jin e de volta à mesa.

\- Não vai cozinhar do mesmo jeito?

O loiro sorriu sem graça, coçando a nuca.

\- Veja, se cozinhar demais os pedaços menores vão se desfazer e os pedaços grandes ficarão duros e mal cozidos... Acho que Kai não vai conseguiu engolir assim...

Haika pensou um pouco e concordou com um aceno como se pensasse na fórmula da criação divina. E por algum tempo tudo o que se ouviu foi a barulheira da cozinha, legumes voando, coisas queimando e inúmeros pedidos de desculpas da ruiva que desperdiçara um terço das compras.

O louro havia acabado de mexer a mistura quando Ana se esparramou na mesa, os braços esticados.

\- Parece que eu fiz treino de lançamento o dia inteiro. – ela suspirou preguiçosamente olhando fixamente para a panela de pressão desejando por um segundo que a sopa ficasse pronta mais depressa.

Jin perambulou um pouco pela cozinha e voltou à mesa com um dois pratos de torta nas mãos, servindo a ruiva em seguida.

Os olhos da garota se iluminaram como se houvesse recebido a maior recompensa da terra, o loiro sorriu gentil vendo a ruiva engolir um pedaço grande.

\- Cara, não é por nada, mas amo as tortas da tua mãe, sério. – Haika comentou entusiasmada, a boca cheia.

Jin apenas riu simpático.

Ana olhou de volta à panela, sorrindo sutil.

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar.

Haika encarou o outro, embasbacada, as bochechas vermelhas. " _Estava assim tão na cara_?". Ela levou o garfo à boca, tentando mudar a expressão, mas a ação jamais foi completada. Jin notou perfeitamente o momento em que a garota perdeu a cor por um mísero instante até ouvir um baque seguido do barulho de vidro se quebrando. O loiro demorou um pouco até perceber que Ana já não estava na mesa e corria até o quarto.

Haika abriu a porta com certa exasperação, Kai estava no chão, desacordado. Cacos de vidro se espalhavam pelo assoalho junto com o sangue. Ana não sabia se havia se cortado, ou batido a cabeça, ou...

Suspirou de alívio quando sentiu os batimentos no pulso, o peito subia e descia tão devagar que por um instante ela pensara que o bicolor já não respirava. A pele estava mais pálida que de costume, mas Kai não estava morto. Não dessa vez – de novo. Ela ouviu murmúrios do lado de fora do quarto, Jin provavelmente chamara uma ambulância. " _Ah, ele vai ficar irritado quando acorda_ r." Mordeu o lábio, esperando que ele realmente se irritasse – que ele acordasse suficientemente bem para sentir alguma coisa.

Extra

Ana estava pronta para se render ao sono quando sentiu o bicolor se mover na cama. Kai abriu os olhos devagar, mais pelo incômodo frio do ar condicionado e o cheiro de álcool etílico do que pela falta de sono. Haika deu seu tempo ao bicolor para conectar cabos soltos. Como ela havia previsto, assim que os olhos do outro enfocaram o quarto e percebeu onde estava, franziu as sobrancelhas, tornando a expressão mais dura e irritadiça. Ana segurou sua mão se fazendo perceber, Kai virou a cabeça para o lado e tudo girou até ele enfocar a ruiva.

\- Te doparam. Só um pouco. 'Tu precisava descansar.

Kai voltou a olhar para o teto, tentando fazer tudo parar de girar, mas respondeu ao aperto da garota ainda que não sentisse direito as pontas dos dedos. Sentia a mão direita vendada, a agulha em seu braço, provavelmente soro, não se incomodou em verificar.

\- O médico disse que tu desmaiou por causa dos remédios, porque você não comeu direito e... Não sei... Coisas como tomar um negócio com o estômago vazio. Não entendi muito bem.

As palavras pareceram chegar muito mais lentas para o entendimento do outro que respondeu com um "hn" segundos depois.

\- Ele disse que a gente podia ir pra casa assim que tu acordasse. – continuou, devagar e suave, num tom de voz mais baixo que de costume. – Tu vai ficar legal. - continuou quase num sussurro.

Kai olhou para a ruiva, a garota comprimia os lábios e fungava sutilmente. Dali ele percebeu que ela basicamente tentava convencer a si mesma que tudo ficaria bem. O bicolor achou que estava realmente com uma cara horrível para fazer a ruiva se preocupar daquela forma. Com alguma dificuldade ele se inclinou de modo que pudesse apenas chegar perto do rosto da garota e depositar um beijo quase inexistente em seu queixo.

Ana se permitiu encará-lo, perdendo-se por alguns instantes – que para ela foram eternos – nos olhos carmesins do outro. Kai fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, e ela sabia que aquele simples movimento era dirigido à todos os seus demônios, medos e preocupações. Ela fungou uma última vez, um pouco mais calma.

\- Ei Kai. – permaneceu num tom baixo, a voz levemente trêmula. – Eu aprendi a fazer sopa. – sorriu.

O bicolor a encarou e retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Ótimo. Tô doido pra comer alguma coisa. – sentou-se e puxou o fio que conectava o soro ao seu braço.

\- O Jin não vai ficar preocupado? Ele tava falando com o médico... – ela lhe devolveu o cachecol, não realmente abalada por ver Kai querer ir embora, meio dopado e o soro pela metade.

\- Ele sobrevive. – deu de ombros.

Ana apenas riu. Sim, ele estava bem.

...

...

Remate.

...

...

Notas finais: Eu andei relendo essa fanfic e... Porra, eu quero um Kai assim pra mim '-' *apanha*.

Sorry pelo capítulo longo...

Bey-jos a até.


	5. Chapter 5

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana Haika pertence à Anamatéia.

# Aqui eu vou retratar o Kai um pouco mais como no O Retorno (tentar, mas né...).

# Fluffy

Boa leitura.

...

...

XIII

Ana acordou com um calor dos mil infernos. As cobertas estavam em algum lugar do chão e ela estava deitada de um modo muito torto, com os braços esticados e uma das pernas largada encima do garoto de cabelos bicolores que parecia não ter se movido nem um centímetro desde que tinham voltado do hospital e desabado sobre a cama.

Ela olhou para a janela com as cortinas abertas. A luz do dia brilhava com tanta intensidade como se o sol estivesse do outro lado da esquina. Afastou os cabelos bagunçados para trás e enxugou a baba no canto dos lábios com a manga da camisa de seu time preferido – grande o bastante para chegar até as coxas, a gola deslizava pelo ombro não importava de que maneira ela o colocasse. Então olhou para Kai, o rosto tranquilo, a pele com mais cor. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e afastou a franja esquisita traçando com o polegar uma das sobrancelhas e riu com a careta que ele fez durante o sono – o que era raro, Kai não tinha sono pesado, aquilo deveria ser bom.

Levantou da cama com as pernas moles de preguiça e cambaleou até o banheiro com um longo bocejo. Ela apenas escovou os dentes e tomou um banho de cinco minutos. Conteve o riso quando viu que Kai apenas tinha virado para o outro lado da cama e se encolhido como um bebê. Vestiu apenas uma camisa larga e prendeu o cabelo desgrenhado num coque – olhou de soslaio o sutiã e ficou com preguiça de pôr. " _Bah, estou em casa._ "

XIV

Ana separou os ovos, o bacon, o óleo e a frigideira. Ela deu um sorriso largo como uma menininha que já se acha muito crescida. E o desastre já começou quando um pedaço de casca caiu junto e ela não conseguiu tirar. O ovo queimou... Não, tostou. E foi um milagre o sensor de incêndio não ter disparado pela casa inteira. Ok, não havia sido um começo muito promissor. Jogou tudo fora.

Arregaçou as mangas e tentou de novo, nem um pouco abalada com o desastre. Ela fritou o bacon primeiro e a gordura salpicou um pouco, mas Ana estava preparada – com a tampa de uma panela, uma tampa bem grande que ela encontrou por aí. Ela olhou para a torradeira no momento em que os pães saltaram e então os recolheu. Olhou para a frigideira novamente como se afrontasse o último _boss_ do jogo. Ela quebrou os ovos com cuidado, tal como Jin havia lhe ensinado, não muito longe do fundo e... Esqueceu o que tinha que fazer depois. Esperar, ou mexer... Torceu os lábios, ela também não sabia como Kai gostava dos ovos... E então braços envolveram sua cintura e ela sentiu o beijo na bochecha, um beijo suave a rápido, de bom dia. A maneira como Kai andava pela casa sem fazer barulho iria a matar do coração algum dia desses.

O bicolor deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo braço da ruiva que segurava a espátula, e então, com cautela deslizou o metal plano por debaixo da textura sólida do ovo e o virou devagar, um movimento primoroso que fez Ana repetir o movimento mentalmente vezes e vezes por breves instantes.

Os dois já estavam na mesa quando a ruiva o encarou e se fez notar. Kai levantou a sobrancelha enquanto mordia um pedaço do pão, não era nada na realidade, ela olhou para o outro lado, sem dizer nada. Na visão do bicolor parecia um pouco emburrada. O russo não disse nada também, Ana era assim mesmo e por ela não dizer nada não foi algo preocupante, ela diria na cara se realmente fosse algo que necessitasse atenção.

O caso é que _talvez_ fosse algo importante, algo que ela passou a notar num tempo não muito longo nem muito curto... Algo que Ana nunca admitiria. Admitir que ela basicamente tivesse um daqueles... Sabe... Aquilo que chamam de... Um namorado completo, perfeito... Ok, o humor dele não era dos melhores, ela odiava quando ele a sermonava, ou quando era violento quando perdia a paciência com algum babaca – e sejamos francos, a paciência de Kai em certos aspectos era quase nula. Ele era depressivo também, muito. Um pouco... Tapado também... No que dizia ao Sr. Carter... - Bem, eles estavam se acertando, não?

A questão era que, primeiramente, achar um cara que soubesse cozinhar – o básico, mas quem se importa? Ele sabia cozinhar. Nenhum de seus outros namorados fazia isso. E isso era raro. Como achar um _Pokémon shine_. Kai também era bom ensinando – no que diz respeito a dizer o necessário e somente o necessário e ratificando, apenas o necessário **mesmo**. Sem falar em... Bom... No que se diz a uma noite no escuro de um quarto – ou apenas no escuro mesmo – bom, eles fizeram também de dia, na sala... E no banheiro... Enfim.

Kai parou de tomar o suco e encarou Ana, estranhando o modo em que ela apertava o garfo e ficava vermelha, muito, muito vermelha.

\- Ana...? – o rosto que a Haika fez foi tão curioso que o bicolor não sabia se deveria ou não se preocupar.

Ela se içou e fincou o garfo no bacon com violência e então o abocanhou.

\- O que é? – disse com a boca cheia.

\- Nada. – Kai decidiu não se preocupar, Haika provavelmente estava pensando bobagens.

Ana se sentiu um pouco – mas só um pouquinho – culpada por descontar o nervosismo no bicolor. O negócio é que Ana estava amando e de verdade, e assustava um pouco, e a volta ao Japão não havia ajudado muito, ela ainda lembrava aquela dúvida idiota que teve com certo idiota, um problema que ela havia adiado tanto para terminar em nada e de certo modo ela sentia que havia traído Kai um pouquinho. Ela suspirou e apoiou o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto via rapaz levar a louça suja a pia.

XV

Ana já estava na sede no que seria a enésima batalha contra o garoto de boné, aproveitando que o _Sr. Rabugento_ não estava para vigiar seu movimentos. E ela perdeu e perdeu e era um milagre Nômade sair em encontro do dragão azul todas as vezes. Kai dizia que para isso servia o treinamento e... Oh, estava dando certo. Mesmo que ela só perdesse.

A beyblade vermelha parou no meio da batalha, aos pouquinhos. Tyson olhou para Ana, percebendo a garota com o olhar perdido, ele riu. A ruiva estava sendo ela mesma. O moreno não negava que havia ficado nervoso, por que ela estava estranha, antes de partir para sabe-se onde com Kai. Ela nem havia se despedido, Tyson realmente achou que havia feito algo errado. Ver a garota de volta e ver o esforço dela, aquilo o encheu de determinação também. Ele não sabia o que Kai havia feito com Ana e isso o preocupava, Kai não era o tipo de treinador amável ou algo parecido, mas Ana continuava sendo Ana e... Um pouquinho melhor, também.

\- Ah, eu perdi a concentração. Desculpe. – a ruiva se desculpou com um sorriso bobo pegando a beyblade vermelha emborcada no centro da cuia.

\- Bom, estamos aqui já faz algumas horas acho melhor tirarmos um descanso. – o garoto de boné fez um movimento com a mão e Dragoon voltou ao dono em um pequeno rodopio.

Haika o acompanhou até a máquina de refrigerantes. Tyson escolheu o primeiro que viu e Ana ficou optando por algum tempo até finalmente encontrar uma lata de cerveja na máquina ao lado.

A ruiva deu um gole longo e então riu, tão baixo que o moreno sequer notou. Nada havia mudado, Ana não se sentia estranha, nem achava Tyson estranho, nem achava a situação estranha. Foi realmente um alívio, ela pensou em tantas coisas...

Levantou-se abruptamente, pronta para mais.

\- Vamos continuar? – a ruiva perguntou com uma inusitada empolgação.

\- Sério? Eu tô morto. – Tyson se apoiou na parede, não cansado, com preguiça. O corpo havia esfriado e a vontade de lançar Dragoon de novo não parecia tão empolgante quanto mais cedo.

\- Ah vamos, um pouquinho só, eu estava pegando o jeito.

Tyson torceu o pescoço. Não era como se ele tivesse o que fazer.

\- 'Bora.

Os dois já estavam posicionados e Ana estava a ponto de lançar quando Kai apareceu na sala novamente. O bicolor fez uma cara séria quando olhou fixamente para a ruiva de costas. Ele se situou atrás e então os dois pararam de contar.

\- Está errado. – ele falou baixo de modo que apenas Ana o escutasse. – Já te falei um milhão de vezes.

Levou a mão esquerda de um modo sutil ao seu busto, colando as costas dela em seu peito improvisando a garota a fazer uma leve inclinação. Com a direita – a enfaixada – deslizou pela perna a levando para trás, imitando seu próprio movimento. E então levou os dois braços aos dela simulando a posição de lançamento. Olhou para Tyson – a estas alturas um pouco embobado – pedindo em silêncio para que os dois lançassem.

\- Esse movimento. – movimentou o braço direito lentamente de modo que a garota pudesse memorizar o movimento, e então ela lançou.

A beyblade branca caiu no centro e lá permaneceu. Nômade desceu desenfreada girando ao redor de Dragoon com graça e com maior velocidade como se a gravidade não fosse realmente um estorvo. Tyson ficou totalmente alerta com o movimento, a beyblade vermelha apenas ficava próxima, diminuindo seu campo de ataque e cortando qualquer rota de escape. Então Dragoon simplesmente foi para cima, não importava realmente para Tyson se Nômade estivesse mais ágil, ainda faltavam 10 anos para Ana vencê-lo em força. E então, num movimento suave, a beyblade vermelha foi para o lado, por apenas alguns centímetros, sem forçar nem se desesperar, Dragoon passou quase raspando, sem tocá-la e saiu da cuia.

Ninguém disse uma palavra.

Ana e Tyson se entreolharam. Vários dizeres mudos de "Você viu?", "O que aconteceu?", "Como?".

\- Isso foi tão... Legal. – Ana realmente não acreditava que havia feito um movimento com tanta destreza. Havia sido tão natural que ela sequer acreditava que tinha incitado o movimento.

Tyson apenas assobiou, não tinha mesmo como ele prever aquele movimento. Ele sorriu feliz pela ruiva, e um pouco chateado consigo mesmo por ter se deixado levar pelo ego e ele percebeu perfeitamente como Kai o observou, vendo através dele. O moreno apenas deu de ombros, entendendo a reprimenda.

\- Puta que pariu, isso merece uma grade de cerveja! – a ruiva deu saltinhos, feliz como se houvesse ganhado o campeonato mundial – bom, ela havia vencido o tricampeão, era quase isso.

Kai envolveu a ruiva em um falso _mata leão,_ reprovando-a imediatamente.

\- Muito cedo pra isso e ninguém disse que foi uma vitória completa.

\- Estraga prazer. Eu sei disso tá legal? Mas foi tão incrível. Admita Kai, eu mereço uma recompensa, tipo uma garrafa nova de licor. – o bicolor apertou o agarre e Ana se içou, percebendo que Kai não tinha achado nenhuma graça. - É mentira, é mentira, eu estava brincando!

Kai a soltou e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos com vontade. Sim, ele estava orgulhoso dela, mas havia sido apenas o começo.

Extra

Kai estava na sala, jogado no tapete, exausto. Eles ficaram na sede até o início do entardecer, o cansaço somado ao efeito dos remédios – agora em menor quantidade – o havia deixado literalmente no chão. Ana estava já há algum tempo na cozinha que desprendia um cheiro estranho. Tentou pegar o controle e fez um mau movimento com a mão direita, os pontos ainda incomodavam.

Ana surgiu do nada, com uma cuia de cerâmica nas mãos e um sorriso gigante.

\- Está pronto. Dessa vez eu consegui fazer sozinha. – riu triunfante.

Kai pegou a malga com a mão boa e tomou um pouco, fazendo um rosto pensativo.

\- E então, como está? Bom? Ruim? Esquisito? Eu sabia que não deveria ter usado aquele tempero...!

\- Ana, está bom. – cortou os pensamentos maníacos da ruiva, mais um pouco e ela teria um troço. – Obrigado. – lhe beijou a ponta do nariz.

\- Ah... Então tá. – riu, um pouco nervosa e extremamente feliz.

E então Kai tomou tudo de uma vez e lhe estendeu a cuia.

\- Quero mais.

Ana arregalou os olhos. Ela havia deixado a sopa um pouco morna, mas... Aquilo não era perigoso? Bom, ela ficou mais sem jeito do que preocupada, então foi buscar mais.

O bicolor apenas observou o trajeto da ruiva até a cozinha, ver o rosto de felicidade de Ana não tinha preço. Embora a sopa estivesse incrivelmente doce...

...

...

Remate.

...

...

Hi pessoas!

Vou falar uma coisa, eu reescrevi esse capítulo umas quatro ou cinco vezes e ainda não sei se está bom. Ficou mais comprido do que eu esperava, mas né...

Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado. E quanto a ideia de Kai saber cozinhar... Bem, ele frequentou aquelas escolas pra ricos e no Japão você aprende essas coisas na escola não é? Não é? (por favor, digam que sim).

Mas é isso.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas iniciais: Sim, eu sei que estamos em fevereiro, mas quem se importa? A conta é minha e se eu quiser, escrevo fanfic de carnaval no dia de finados. :D E para quem gosta de um sonzinho, quem puder arrumar a Ost de Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso (Disco 2), eu usei a faixa 6, 18 e 29 para as cenas XVI, XVII-XVIII e Omake respectivamente.

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana e Carter pertencem à Anamateia.

# Ling pertence à Xia.

# Jin me pertence.

# Fanfic fora de data (se bem que... Fevereiro não costumava ser o último mês do ano? :v)

# Fluffy.

# Ooc

# Contém uma mescla estranha entre **Quimera** , **Último** **Adeus** e **O Retorno** , então... (Athenas que estais no vaso, no que essa fanfic está se transformando?).

Boa leitura.

...

...

XVI

" _O que me faltava: pegar um resfriado em pleno natal."._

 _._

Ana havia acordado pelo o que seria a terceira vez naquela manhã fria de dezembro. A cabeça doía como se tivesse bebido todas na noite anterior e o corpo parecia ter sido moído a tapas.

"Talvez uma guerra de bolas de neve não tenha sido uma boa ideia."

Apesar do nariz congestionado, ela foi capaz de perceber o cheiro suave do chá, a caneca descansava na mesinha ao lado junto de uma tigela vazia de gemada que Kai havia preparado e que a ruiva havia tomado quase em meio a inconsciência.

Ainda com moleza, se sentou na cama se enrolando no edredom até a cabeça. O chá estava ainda meio fumegante e desprendia um cheiro cítrico e adocicado. Demorou o tempo que necessitou para que o líquido não incomodasse demais a garganta levemente inflamada. Quando colocou a caneca de volta, o bicolor ingressou ao quarto.

\- Melhor?

\- Um pouco. Mas minhas costas doem.

O russo observou a caneca vazia e assentiu satisfeito. Ele havia controlado a febre e tudo o que ela precisava era de repouso. Para Kai aquilo não era particularmente novo, volta e meia alguém da equipe ficava doente e o bicolor tinha de tomar as rédeas da situação, nem sempre havia alguém ou um hospital por perto e o vovô Ryu não era o exemplo de um expert no assunto – diga-se de passagem. Pelo menos até surgir alguém mais experimentado, Kai quase sempre tinha de levar a sua posição ao pé da letra, nem que isso significasse agir como uma professora do primário.

\- Levanta um pouco, vai melhorar suas costas. – sentou na borda da cama e não pôde deixar de tocar a testa da ruiva, apenas para ter certeza. - Eu enchi a banheira.

A garota riu, quem diria que Kai podia ter um lado tão... Materno? Não deixava de ser. Ela estendeu os braços com um sorriso debochado. O russo levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Me leva, estou muito fraca pra andar até lá. – fez beicinho.

Kai rolou os olhos e puxou o edredom escondendo a ruiva por completo.

\- Vai logo. – se levantou pegando a caneca e a malga na mesinha.

\- Tô indo, mãe. – lhe atirou a língua, provocando.

XVII

Quando Kai chegou à sala, a primeira coisa que viu foi Ana escondida no edredom, meio esparramada na mesinha de centro. Na TV, um filme de ação que a ruiva não prestava atenção realmente.

Kai enxugou as mãos, largando o guardanapo em algum lugar. Situou-se atrás da garota e a abraçou como se ruiva se tratasse de um urso de pelúcia, um urso bem grande e fofo. Haika, amolecida pela febre e o torpor do resfriado acedeu como uma boneca de pano, aceitando os mimos de bom grado.

\- Vai acabar pegando um resfriado também. – a voz saiu rouca e preguiçosa, suas mãos ainda pegadas ao cobertor, entrelaçadas às mãos frias do bicolor.

\- Só idiotas pegam resfriado. – se balançou ligeiramente para lá e para cá, a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da garota.

\- Se eu não estivesse tão fodida acabava com a tua raça. – riu, indolente.

\- Nesse caso eu seria muito agradecido. Só poupe o Carter.

\- Pai. – corrigiu, a voz soou um pouco reprobatória. – Você podia fazer um pouco e esforço, pelo menos hoje.

Kai não disse nada a respeito, a ruiva tentava não entrar muito no assunto, mas às vezes ela achava Kai apenas um idiota depressivo, não que isso estivesse muito distante da realidade. Ana riu com o pensamento.

\- Falando nisso, onde tu aprendeu aquele negócio do ovo com saquê? – roçou seus dedos com os dele, esperando que aquele silêncio incômodo fosse cortado.

Kai apenas afundou um pouco mais a cabeça entre o pescoço e o edredom.

\- Kai? – virou um pouco a cabeça, meio alarmada. Receosa de ter pisado em uma _mina_.

\- Meu tio. Suzuya. – levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo no ombro da garota. Os olhos na direção da tela da TV. - Ele era cozinheiro, sabia um pouco sobre ervas e essas coisas medicinais.

\- Adorei a ideia dele. Ele dever ser rico.

\- Talvez fosse. Se tivesse vivido um pouco mais. – estreitou Ana ligeiramente.

\- Foi mal. – Haika se recriminou internamente.

Ela quase nunca falava de si mesma, então odiava quando Kai falava dessas coisas. Não importava o quão idiota fosse sofrer pelos fantasmas do passado, toda vez que o russo falava de alguém, quase sempre era de uma pessoa que ele havia perdido. O problema era que os números só aumentavam.

\- O yakisoba que ele fazia era o melhor. – sorriu com nostalgia, recordando a tenda com cheiro mitigado, o chiado do rádio antiquado, as luzes vermelhas das lanternas.

\- Ah. Então é daí que vem esse amor todo? – Ana riu com as lembranças, até então ela nunca tinha entendido por que os olhos de Kai se iluminavam toda vez que via o prato (isso e o fato de ele conseguir comer mais de três tigelas seguidas).

\- Basicamente. Quero dizer, apenas o Jin consegue prepará-lo como ele. – apenas imaginar era como se ele pudesse lembrá-lo toda vez, como se estivesse dentro daquela tenda, ouvindo a ladainha, sentido o cheiro dos temperos... O calor de compartilhar a refeição com alguém...

Em algum ponto os dois acabaram desviando o olhar ao mesmo tempo e para a mesma direção. No canto da sala um pequenino pinheiro brilhava e piscava orgulhoso. O espaço inteiro estava enfeitado, Ana havia arrumado a maior parte, até ficar satisfeita. Na mesma mesinha, um globo com uma miniatura da torre de Tóquio participava inocente da decoração, ao lado de uma garrafa de tequila.

\- Nem pense nisso. – Kai tapou os olhos da garota. – Nada de álcool até você melhorar.

\- Estraga prazer. Tu só me deixou tomar licor o mês inteiro. Eu quero uma bebida de verdade. – inflou as bochechas infantilmente.

\- A única coisa que você vai tomar hoje é uma sopa e Boa noite. – sentenciou, com autoritarismo.

\- Nesse caso, eu quero também um pouco mais daquele ovo com saquê. – riu, imaginando a cara de descontentamento do outro.

Kai sabia perfeitamente que Ana estava mais interessada no álcool do que pelo efeito medicinal da mistura. Antes mesmo de o russo sentenciar algo mais, o celular vibrou em seu bolso, mas continuou a prendê-la em seu abraço com o braço livre. Ana se recostou um pouco mais, aproveitando o calor e o aconchego daquele abraço brincalhão de "daqui você não escapa". Do celular só ouviu zumbidos, e a reverberação da voz de Kai em suas respostas curtas lhe dava certo torpor.

O bicolor, na medida em que a conversa ia avançando, começou a reparar no corpo da garota se recostando mais ao seu, ouvindo então o respirar lento da garota.

"– _Kai, você está aí?"_

\- Estou. Não vou poder ir, a Ana está doente. – enquanto falava, puxava mais o edredom e a aprumava contra si.

" _\- Ela tá bem? O que houve?"_

\- É só um resfriado. Enfim, não vou poder ir dessa vez. – olhou para o rosto tranquilo da ruiva, ainda meio febril. – Mande cumprimentos a eles por mim.

" _\- Tá beleza. Diz que mandei feliz natal para a Ana. Até mais."_

\- Até. – Kai pousou o celular em algum lugar do sofá assim que a ligação finalizou. Tomou Ana nos braços disposto a deixá-la na cama.

XVIII

Com o sacolejo a ruiva acabou por despertar ligeiramente desnorteada.

\- O que foi?

\- Jantar. Tive que recusar. – falou pausadamente.

\- Hm, legal... – esfregou os olhos. – Espera- o quê? Mas Kai... É natal, por que você não vai?

\- Eles vão ficar bem sem mim.

\- Você não vai estragar o seu natal por minha causa. – se separou ligeiramente de seu agarre, já sentada na cama, estava pronta para expulsá-lo a socos se fosse necessário.

\- Não vai estragar e eu quero ter certeza que você vai melhorar, isso e garantir que aquela garrafa de tequila continue cheia. – olhou a garota com desdém.

Mas ao contrário do que Kai pensava, Ana apenas se encolheu, abraçando os joelhos.

\- Você é capitão da equipe, devia cuidar deles ao invés de mim. Eu também não estou morrendo, sabe?

Ana sentiu o peso na cama, mas não pôde ver a expressão do russo e ela já sentia cheiro de discussão. Kai suspirou baixinho, ele não negava que se sentia na obrigação de ir lá, mas deixar Ana sozinha não era uma opção, nem deixa-la sair, não com uma nevasca lá fora.

\- Não vou te deixar sozinha e eu não vou mudar de ideia. – virou-se, tocando os dedos meio escondidos da ruiva que não correspondeu o contato.

Kai comprimiu os lábios, os dedos viajaram até o seu rosto, o polegar traçando a sobrancelha. Ana tinha o olhar sério, o russo entendia com perfeição o descontentamento, mas ele realmente não se sentiria confortável quando sabia que Ana estaria resfriada, sozinha e longe dele... E ela sabia disso.

\- Eu não estou escolhendo entre nenhum dos dois se é o que está pensando. Mas você é minha prioridade agora. Eu quero fazer isso. Não está tudo bem se formos nós? – continuou procurando contato visual, sem sucesso.

Ana suspirou, os olhos mudando de direção, incertos. Crispou os lábios antes de continuar.

\- O Natal serve para aproximar as pessoas... Você não disse que os Bladebreakers são a sua família? Sr. Carter não vai estar lá também? – olhou para Kai. – Você deveria estar lá, com a sua família.

Kai desviou o olhar por um segundo, mas o olhar voltou a bater de frente, fogo encontrando o fogo.

\- Está tudo bem pra você? – a voz saiu suave, fazendo o rosto de Ana relaxar.

\- Claro que está. – sorriu.

\- Está tudo bem pra você? – isso fez a ruiva titubear, o olhar vacilando por um momento.

Ana pensou em repetir as palavras, mas conhecendo Kai, ele já não as aceitaria. Entretanto ela realmente queria que Kai soubesse que para ela tudo bem.

\- Não está tudo bem. – Kai repetiria quantas vezes fosse necessário. Se para Ana o Natal era uma data tão especial, então ele realmente não tinha motivos para deixá-la só. – Sinto muito, mas vou ficar aqui quer você queira ou não. – sentenciou.

\- Mas-

\- E você vai tomar sopa, sem " _mas"_. – levantou da cama, ignorando completamente as queixas da garota.

Ana estava a ponto de levantar da cama quando ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada ser aberta. Kai, que ainda mantinha a mão na maçaneta do quarto, suspirou. Ele sabia que não era o único detentor da chave do apartamento, e o som da tranca foi bastante claro.

"Carter."

Quando passou o corredor, porém, ao invés de ver o homem na sala, viu uma algazarra se implantar da sala até a cozinha. Ana apareceu ao lado e foi com assombro que ela viu os Bladebreakers entrarem com bolos, salgadinhos e champanhe.

\- Kai, não é por nada não, mas que porra é essa?

Kai se apoiou na lateral. - Eu já deveria imaginar.

Enquanto a turma colocava coisas nas mesas e balcão, Carter se aproximou.

\- A ideia não foi minha. – levantou os braços, como rendição. – Mas não seria a mesma coisa sem vocês dois.

\- Se vocês não vão ao jantar, o jantar vai até vocês. – Tyson surgiu atrás de Carter com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kai riu baixo. Ele _realmente_ deveria ter imaginado que Tyson inventaria uma dessas.

\- Feliz Natal Ana. – o azulado estendeu um embrulhinho para a ruiva. – Aproveitem. Mas não gastem tudo de uma vez – sorriu sacana.

\- Valeu... – olhou um pouco assustada, quase tanto quanto Carter que olhava os dois de forma estranha.

\- Nem vou perguntar. – o homem entregou um embrulho para Kai e para Ana, em seguida foi para a cozinha.

Os dois ficaram quase uns cinco minutos observando a algazarra, ouvindo coisas como "Ray, não dê açúcar para Max, você quer explodir o prédio?" e "Muito engraçado, agora me dá o alcaçuz.".

A ruiva olhou para Kai, um pouco incerta sobre como iniciar uma conversa, principalmente por que os dois estavam prestes a discutir há 10 minutos.

\- Você não vai encostar nos salgadinhos. – Kai soltou do nada, fazendo Ana prender a respiração por um segundo.

Ana sorriu, só um pouquinho. Olhou para os dois embrulhos nas mãos. – Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando.

\- Como se ele tivesse coragem. – o russo adicionou o terceiro embrulho às mãos da garota, ajustou o edredom como se o cobertor se tratasse de uma capa de chuva e beijou sua testa com ternura.

.

Os dois estavam na sala, com a TV desligada, sentados no tapete felpudo. Os Bladebreakers pareciam bem ocupados na cozinha. Carter falava ao celular - ele era um homem de negócios afinal, _com Natal ou sem ele_ , diria Kai.

\- Eu sei que não falei nada, mas... Me desculpa por ter falado aquilo tudo. Quero dizer, eu não queria te afastar nem nada... – Ana olhava para um pote que Jin havia dado a ela quando enfim chegara.

\- Você não estava errada, mas eu estava preocupado, ainda estou.

\- Desculpa por isso.

\- Tudo bem. – a comprimiu entre os braços e apertou o enlace entre as mãos da ruiva que seguravam o pote. – E você vai tomar isso amanhã, só pra ter certeza.

\- Odeio nabo. – fez cara de nojo.

Omake

Ana acordou com um friozinho nos pés. Voltou a escondê-los no edredom, percebendo com o movimento o bicolor atrás de si, ainda dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. Já não havia mais ninguém na sala, não ouvia nenhum barulho da cozinha nem de nenhum outro cômodo. A mesinha de centro estava com alguns embrulhos e cartões – e o pote grande de nabo com mel do loiro.

A ruiva não pôde deixar de rir, eles provavelmente tinham dormido antes mesmo da troca de presentes. Deveria ter sido hilário. Ela podia até imaginar o povo saindo de fininho.

Pegou o primeiro cartão que viu e ficou surpresa por ver ali o nome de Ling – em uma caligrafia impecável, vale ressaltar.

"Afinal de contas, quanta gente veio até aqui?"

Olhou para o celular, a luz de notificação piscando.

\- Um e-mail?

O e-mail mostrava o nome de Tyson Granger como remetente, o assunto dizia: Família Bladebreaker. A mensagem era bem curta, com um "Sei que está um pouco tarde para isso, mas é só para registrar. Mandamos abraços e Feliz Natal." e uma foto como anexo. Nela, os garotos ao lado de Ana e Kai dormindo, com Carter e Ling num canto. No extremo da foto em letra vermelha, havia um "Bem-vinda à família".

Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, com a felicidade se expandindo sem limites.

\- Essa eu vou imprimir.

...

...

Notas finais: Tenho certeza que alguém está doidinha pra me matar por que além de eu ter sumido, não postei no prazo e ainda soltei um monte de spoilers (e não-spoilers :v). Alguém também deve ter se perguntado: Cadê a Mary-sue gostosona? Mas eu nunca disse que a usaria aqui *corre*

Essa ideia surgiu no comecinho de Janeiro e nem preciso dizer o quanto eu fiquei irritada por não ter tido essa ideia em dezembro. Enfim, em essência, a ideia era uma fanfic bem caseira, com açúcar e tudo o que eu tenho direito. Sem tretas (e sem graça, mas né).

Essa coisa de nabo com mel e ovo com saquê eu tirei tudinho do anime Natsume Yuujinchou. Metade dessa fic é ideia desse anime, eu usei até a trilha sonora pra dar um clima...

E... Eu sei, ficou grande, desculpem. Detalhe que eu ainda queria ter usado melhor alguns personagens, mas o capítulo estava no limite, então além da encheção de saco, ia ter muita encheção de linguiça *risos* mas meh...

Espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem qualquer coisa...

Bey-jos e fui *corre*


End file.
